


The Little Angry Robin

by TGIntentX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Adventure, Batfamily (DCU), Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: The little angry robin will take on the three big birds to prove he is the very best, like there’s no one ever was.Three little pigs style :PSpoiler to Batman and Robin (2011) #10-12
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Little Angry Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's that time of the year again. November is my anniversary month to celebrate my step to be active and contribute to the fandom. Every year on this month I would try to write something a little different.
> 
> Trying out a new writing style, enjoy!  
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tgintentx)

There once was a little Robin named Damian Wayne. The angriest, vicious Robin to ever take on the mantle. Born and raised in bloodshed his crusade will be known a reckoning to all. But the little Robin has three predecessors who forge their own path as vigilantes of the night.

The guardian Nightwing, Dick Grayson. The first Robin provides hope to the denizens of Gotham that good will always triumph over evil. Every crime fighter knows that Nightwing is someone they can trust.

The compassionate Red Hood, Jason Todd. The second Robin who came back to life to exact vengeance on evil. His ruthless methods makes even Batman wary, completely overshadowing how much he cares to protect the innocent.

The calculating Red Robin Tim Drake. The third Robin with an astonishing sense of duty to take on the mantle when no one else will. Highly intelligent even Batman claims that Tim will one day succeed him.

All three vigilantes have carved their own crusades and made themselves known. They have fought villains who were big and powerful, and they always manage to be the last one standing.

The current Robin begins to doubt on what Robin’s path is meant to be. There was more than one Robin and they all have done many great things. What does Damian Wayne, the current Robin, have to do to prove he is the best? In the middle of the night with rain pounding on their backs, Damian declares a challenge on the three former Robins.

“Day or night, when you least expect it, I’m going to defeat you at something you feel unbeatable at. Then I’m going to take something personal of yours as a memento and hang it in my room. To prove that I am the best Robin. To you. To him. To me.”

Despite being forewarned, none of the former Robins took the warning seriously. Only wary that the latest Robin is wired too tight. They didn’t think too much of it and it will end up their folly.

The first former Robin to be targeted is Tim Drake the Red Robin. Tim has been condescending and dismissive towards Damian ever since he arrived. It would give Damian pleasure to take him down.

Deep in the dark Batcave below Damian shows Tim the tragic moments of Titans when they traveled to a future parallel world. The large screens of the Batcave is filled with fallen friends and enemies, something that could not be erased from Red Robin’s mind.

“Maybe we’re more similar than you think…,” Damian said with glee. “And you don’t want to admit it… You got a little angry… from where I’m sitting… it looks to me like killing could be your specialty.”

This fills Tim with anger, anguish that the boy had the nerve to put his nightmare on display. He rage on the boy and destroyed the display case in the process.

“I believe in every choice I make!” Tim yells. “Maybe I don’t like or trust you… what do you want to hear… getting me to admit I thought about it?”

That was the goal Damian had wanted Tim to admit for this challenge. “I wanted you to hear yourself say it out loud,” Damian smugly replied. “You’re not better than me. It’s time for you to accept who and what I am. A Wayne and a Robin.”

The second Robin to be targeted is Jason Todd the Red Hood. Of all the Robins, Jason is the strongest of them. His intense training would give him no problem to keep up with Damian and win. To give himself an advantage, Damian will have to do something else.

After a night of busting drug lords, Jason heads off to one of his nicer safehouses for a well, deserved sleep. “Hello, safe house,” Jason greeted. “Hello, bed. Hello, pillow. Think it’s time we did a whole lot of nothing for the next few –”

He was met by an unwelcome surprise in his bed and that was when Damian jumped down on the former Robin. Attacking the man in his own house and destroying his furniture is not fighting fair. But Damian fights to win and got what he wanted, the Red Hood’s helmet as his prize. The second challenge completed.

The little Robin had to put his crusade on hold to assist the Batman to protect Gotham. A band of psychos spread terror to Gotham, branding random citizens with the shape of a bat. To bring these psychos into the light, Batman stands tall right in the middle of the city and shouted to the sky.

“Leave my city alone!” Batman yells. “I’m your target – the symbol you despise!”

The psychos came out like ants in numbers with a giant leading them, ready to kill. The dynamic duo were separated as they each fight their villains. Robin was outnumbered and in a pickle when suddenly reinforcements arrived.

The three former Robins; Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin arrived to the scene. To the little Robin he was surprised. Attacking two of three former Robins who later came and help was not something he had expect.

But the city was under attacked, good people were hurt. Whatever ill-feelings they have for the current Robin can be set aside to save the city.

“I have this under control!” Robin yelled.

“No doubt,” Nightwing replied. “But it’s our city under attack, too.”

“I’m sure you don’t expect us to sit on the sidelines,” Red Robin chimed in.

“If it’s not Talons forcing us together, Red Robin, it’s something else,” Red Hood answered.

They fought the horde and created an opening to allow the GCPD to arrest them. With all the villains taken into custody and the city saved, the former Robins once again parted ways. Dick Grayson, the crimefighter known as Nightwing, is the last of the former Robins Damian has yet to face. This former Robin was once even the Batman who took Damian under his wing.

Prepared to take the first Robin on it was a shock when Nightwing willingly hands over one of his famed escrima sticks to Robin.

“Heard you already paid a visit to Tim and Jason, no need for us to tangle,” Dick said with a genuine smile. “You don’t need to try so hard, Damian. If you haven’t noticed, kid, you’re already wearing the “R” on your chest.”

The words spoken clearly and resonate with the current Robin. He is his own person, he does not need to prove to anyone he is the best. It does not matter what other people think, what matters is his own. Whatever obstacles lies in front of him, he will overcome and forge his own crusade head on.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my writing quality is a bit short this year. Almost like a seesaw. I'm actually working on a project now but knowing my motivation who knows how long it'll take.
> 
> See prior anniversary fics:  
> [Tim Drake and the 3 Waynes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526429)  
> [Jason Todd and the Beanstalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318790)


End file.
